Mandragora
Mandragora is the main villain of "The Secret of the Lost Kingdom". The Ancestral Witches transferred their power to her to free them. She is the Keeper of The Obsidian Circle, the portal to Obsidian, but corrupted by the dimension's darkness and locked inside as well. She is now the horrible witch at the service of the three ancestors, her wickedness is not less than to that of her masters. Mandragora's goal is to find the source of the Dragon Fire, then destroy it. Appearance Coming soon... Personality Coming soon... Series Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom When the sword of Oritel awakes again in the Obsidian Dimension, the three Ancestral Witches give Mandragora more power so that she may escape from the Obsidian Dimension and search for the keeper of the Dragon's Flame, who wakes up the sword. First arriving in Domino, where she senses the presence of the keeper of the Dragon's Flame, she sends one of her insects to bite Riven, so that she can control him. Later she attacks Alfea, almost destroys the school. Finally, with the Winx, Faragonda is able to defeat her and send her back to the Obsidian Circle. However, having found the keeper of the Dragon's Flame and learned her name when Faragonda called Bloom by her name before being banished, Mandragora is back to Obsidian. She informs her mistresses, who immediately hatch a plot to destroy Bloom, Domino, and steal the Dragon's Fire. Finally, when the Winx and the Specialists arrive in Obsidian, Mandragora attacks the boys and manipulates Riven, causes him to remove the key from the lock of the Obsidian Dimension, therefore blocking the Winx, minus Musa, inside the dark Dimension, and the Specialists and Musa outside it. Still under her control, Riven attacks Sky, causing Musa to be harmed in an attempt to save Sky. With nearly all of her enemies disarmed, she traps the Specialists, except Riven, in traps made of a jelly-like substance. Riven, seeing an injured Musa on the ground, remembers his love for his beloved fairy, and the poison of Mandragora's insect is forced out of his body by his sorrowful tears. He then shares a kiss with Musa. He attacks Mandragora, frees the other Specialists, who then destroy Mandragora's insects. At the same time, the Ancestral Witches call Mandragora back to help them. Her three mistresses possess her in order to be able to harm Bloom, but Sky runs the magic sword of Oritel through her, while Bloom uses her Dragon's Flame to burn her, finally killing her, defeating (and unknowingly freeing) the Witches and destroying the Obsidian Dimension. From Mandragora's reactions, those of the Three Ancient Witches and of the members of the Company of Light, it can be presumed that she was together with the Ancestral Witches and Valtor during the destruction of Domino, as she seems to closely know Faragonda, Hagen, as well as other members of the Company of Light. Moreover, Faragonda and Hagen also mention her by her name, and seem to have much knowledge about her. Power and Abilities Coming soon... Usage of Magic *Infinite Darkness Trivia *Mandragora's name may come from the scientific and Italian name from the Mandrake plant that according legends was used in witchcraft, or may also come from the name of a mythical beast. **This plant also appears in Harry Potter where its cry is fatal to whoever hears it. *Mandragora is a little similar to Faragonda in appearance. *Mandragora has never been seen in 2D animation. Gallery Lost-kingdom-4.jpg M_dude.jpg ~Mandragora~.png Mandragora_2.jpg lost-kingdom-7.jpg lost-kingdom-8.jpg Energy of Mother Earth.png|Flora's Energy of Mother Earth against Mandragora Technomagic.png|Tecna's Technomagical Union against Mandragora Morphix Pure.png|Aisha's Pure Enchanted Morphix against Mandragora Sound.png|Stella's Power of Light and Musa's Power of Sound against Mandragora Category:Enemies Category:Witches Category:Dead Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Obsidian Dimension Category:Major Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom